Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software application process, typically referred to as a browser, to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device, and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Resource providers are also generally motivated to provide requested resources to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested resource to the client computing device or consideration of a latency associated with the transmission of the requested resource For larger scale implementations, a resource provider may receive resource requests from a high volume of client computing devices which can place a strain on the resource provider's computing resources. Additionally, the resource requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the resource provider's computing resources.